In case a wireless User Equipment, UE, intends to connect to a telecommunication network, it will send a connection request message to an access node comprised by the network. This access node is a Radio Base Station, RBS, also known as eNodeB, depending on the technology applied. Upon receipt of such a connection request message, connection configuration parameters are determined by a connection management function for determining specific settings for the (wireless) connection between the UE and the access node.
Such connection configuration parameters relate to a variety of settings, although they all relate to the physical or logical connection between the UE and the telecommunication network, or more precise between the UE and the access node. Here below, examples of such connection configuration parameters and a short summary of the content of these parameters are provided.
In order to increase capacity in the telecommunication network, an operator typically decides to deploy cells on multiple frequency layers, referred to as carriers. Load balancing is a known technique to balance the traffic load between overlaid cells in the network in order to utilize the capacity on the different frequency layers. Connection configuration parameters may therefore comprise load balancing parameters for, for example, indicating the load in each cell, or which cells are overlaid, etc.
Another example of connection configuration parameters relates to carrier aggregation. A UE shall be arranged for transmitting and/or receiving data via more than one frequency layer or carrier from the same or a different access node. In case a UE is capable of supporting such functionality, multiple carriers may be aggregated such that the UE is provided with wider transmission bandwidths.
Dual Connectivity is another example of a connection configuration parameter. It enables the establishment of user plane connections via another access node, referred to as a secondary access node, while maintaining higher layer connection management via a master access node. This means that a UE shall have user plane connections completely via the master or primary access node, or split between the master access node and the secondary access node.
A further example of a connection configuration parameter is related to unlicensed carrier operation. In case unlicensed carrier operation is applicable, some criteria have to be met in order to co-exist with other (licensed or un-licensed) connections in the same frequency bands. The connection configuration parameters may then be related to these criteria.
An example of deployment of radio base station antennas is via flexible multi-element antennas. These antenna elements are configured to combine in such a way that the transmitted energy, or receiver sensitivity, becomes directional, i.e. like a beam. The configuration parameters of these multiple-element antennas for creating such a directional beam may be comprised by the connection configuration parameters.
Based on the above, it is clear that complex configurations, i.e. connection configuration parameters, need to be determined by the connection management function once a connection request message from the UE has been received by the access node. Determining these connection configuration parameters may further involve signalling further nodes, for example core telecommunication network nodes, for obtaining connection information to be used for determining the actual connection configuration parameters.
The process of determining these complex configurations is considered to be time consuming and thus reduce user performance and experience, to take up many resources, i.e. increases the load of the telecommunication network, and to be relatively imprecise.